


Esa Chaqueta Blanca A Rayas Negras

by Chrisfy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Adult, Paranormal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisfy/pseuds/Chrisfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una reunión a la que Stiles no quería ir. Un error de Stiles. Un chico que Stiles no esperaba encontrar. Un final feliz para el chico de lunares y el chico de los ojos azules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa Chaqueta Blanca A Rayas Negras

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!. Pues aquí mi segundo fic. Este lo hice a pedido de un comentario. No creo que me haya quedado tal cual fue la idea pero me esforcé y espero que les guste. A mi... me gusto mucho, es el primer fic largo que escribo. Estoy Orgulloso. No se olviden de demostrar su gusto por este OneShot con las opciones de respuesta.
> 
> Si tienen algún pedido/idea para un fic haganmelo saber en los comentarios y si esta en mis manos lo escribiré. A cambio de brindarles (si es que pueden) estos escritos que puede o no llegar a gustarles quizás puedan darme un follow en Tumblr y Twitter, se los agradeceria mucho la verdad.
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/OvejaCrisis  
> Tumblr: demigod138.tumblr.com

Stiles suspiro resignado cuando Lydia le suplico por décima vez que fuera con ella. La chica no había parado de jalarle el brazo suplicándole que la acompañara una vez salieron de clases. Fuera, en el campus, los estudiantes tomaban distintos caminos: algunos rumbo a casa, otros al estacionamiento por sus autos y otros más hacia la biblioteca para estudiar. Stiles y Lydia eran alumnos de último ciclo en su facultad así que podían relajarse un poco. Ahora. Antes se la pasaban horas quemando sus cerebros y pestañas en la biblioteca. Era agradable poder tomarse un respiro de tanto estudio. Lo único que les faltaba a Stiles y Lydia para graduarse era rendir sus últimos exámenes, y una vez echo eso graduarse y empezar a hacer sus prácticas. Los planes de Stiles para después de la graduación eran empezar a trabajar cuanto antes para así poder ahorrar dinero y cumplir su sueño de irse a Londres. Algo un poco difícil pensó Stiles. Pero posible si se esforzaba al máximo. Todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, eso y que también tenía que ser paciente. La paciencia es un árbol de raíces amargas pero de frutos dulces… ¿Qué? Pensó Stiles frunciendo el ceño. De repente había empezado a filosofar. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a la chica pelirroja, que estaba revisando si todavía seguía viéndose bien, en un pequeño espejo, a su lado. Sonrió, Lydia era una chica muy especial y única. Siempre lo llevaba a las situaciones más locas y lo hacía vivir experiencias llenas de adrenalina. Era muy enérgica y lanzada pero aun así la quería mucho. Era su mejor amiga. No podía haber pedido otra mejor. Lydia termino de retocarse el maquillaje. Guardo su espejo y enlazo su brazo con el de Stiles.

-¿ya te convencí?-pregunto Lydia mirando a Stiles parpadeando.

-no-dijo Stiles.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero y luego bufo aburrida.

-no seas aguafiestas Stiles, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberme hecho tu mejor amiga

Stiles soltó una carcajada. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lydia y la apretó contra su costado.

-ambos sabemos que eso es imposible-Stiles sonrió radiante a Lydia-nunca volverías a encontrar a alguien con ese toque sarcástico que tengo, soy único, ya sabes

-además de aburrido, lo se

Lydia se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Stiles saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón para ver si tenía algún mensaje de su padre. El padre de Stiles era CEO de una empresa de electrónica que recientemente se había hecho muy famosa y despegado hasta un nivel que ni el padre de Stiles y sus ejecutivos esperaban. Así que ahora Jhon Stilinski se encontraba muy ocupado y tenía que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la empresa. A veces, por estar metido hasta el fondo en las juntas a las que debía asistir y documentos que tenía que firmar se olvidaba de llevarse el almuerzo que Stiles le preparaba para que comiera en su hora de descanso. El ojimiel se levantaba temprano, antes de ir a la universidad, para preparar el almuerzo de su padre y el desayuno. Si no fuera por el su padre ya se habría muerto de hambre. Cuando el padre de Stiles se olvidaba su almuerzo en la encimera de la cocina siempre mandaba un mensaje al ojimiel para preguntar si podría llevárselo. Stiles siempre lo hacía. Amaba mucho a su padre así como también se preocupaba por él. Ambos chicos caminaban rumbo hacia el estacionamiento pero se detuvieron cuando el teléfono de Lydia sonó. Stiles guardo de nuevo su teléfono y aparto su brazo de los hombros de Lydia. El ojimiel agarro las correas de su mochila y espero a que Lydia revisara su teléfono. La pelirroja saco el aparato de su bolso y lo activo. Lydia formo una línea con sus labios luego se encogió de hombros y empezó a teclear una respuesta en la pantalla del teléfono. Cuando termino asintió satisfecha y volvió a meter el teléfono en su bolso. Miro a Stiles sonriente.

-bueno, el caso es que ya no importa cuántas veces digas que no, ya confirme nuestra asistencia

Stiles la miro indignado. No tenía ganas de salir. Justo hoy había entregado un trabajo para el cual se había amanecido durante tres días. Tenía unas enormes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Estaba cansado y quería dormir. Mucho.

-¡Lydia!, ya tenía planes para este fin de semana

La pelirroja alzo una ceja. Stiles siempre se preguntó cómo es que lograba hacerlo.

-¿quedarte en tu cama tirado todo el día como si fueras un trapo viejo?

-exacto-dijo Stiles asintiendo molesto.

-no me vengas con esas cosas Stiles, hoy salimos y punto, no se va discutir más el tema

Lydia continúo su camino hacia el estacionamiento. Stiles la miro sorprendido luego levanto los brazos resignado.

-¡está bien!, como sea, al final siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¡no es justo

Stiles se sacó su mochila y siguió a Lydia con la bolsa en una de sus manos. La pelirroja sonrió. Pues sí, al final siempre obtenía lo que quería.

 

Stiles detuvo el Jeep frente al callejón. Lydia pasó las manos por su vestido para alisarlo y se giró hacia Stiles.

-ambos podríamos salir recompensados hoy, a estas reuniones siempre asisten chicos lindos

Stiles rodo los ojos. Él no estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien. Sí, no había tenido ninguna pareja hasta ahora pero estaba bien, le gustaba su soledad. El ojimiel descubrió que era gay cuando todavía se encontraba en la secundaria. Ese día había salido tarde del colegio ya que lo habían mandado a detención. Nada de lo que había pasado fue su culpa. Él estaba tranquilo tomando apuntes de lo que el profesor explicaba y entonces una bola de papel húmeda choco contra su nuca. Stiles cerro los puños sobre la carpeta y esbozo una expresión de fastidio. Siempre era lo mismo. En cada clase Malia Tate le arrojaba bolitas de papel, que humedecía con su saliva, para sacarle de quicio. Miro por encima del hombro hacia los asientos de atrás. Malia le sonrió inocente. Stiles regreso la vista al frente. Sabía que Malia no dejaría de lanzarle sus asquerosas bolitas de papel húmedas hasta que terminara la clase así que espero, con sus sentidos alerta, a que le lanzara otra para esquivarla y así chocara contra la cabeza del compañero que se sentaba en frente de él. Scott era muy quejica y el señor Harris un profesor serio y estricto. Cuando Scott se quejara Malia se metería en problemas, fijo. Stiles sonrió malicioso. Su plan era perfecto. Después de unos segundos la sensación de hormigueo en su nuca llego. Stiles esquivo el papel y como lo había predicho choco contra la nuca de Scott. El moreno se giró mostrando una expresión compungida. Si, el chico era muy sentimental. Bastaba con burlarse de el para hacerlo llorar. Scott levanto la mano y se quejó al señor Harris. El profesor pregunto quién había sido. Stiles estaba a punto de decir “Malia” pero la chica de pelo castaño se le adelanto y dijo su nombre. A Stiles le salió el tiro por la culata. El profesor lo sanciono con tres horas en la sala de detención después de clases. Stiles había tenido que quedarse en el edificio hasta que se hizo de noche. Mientras cruzaba el campo que se encontraba frente al colegio un sonido le llamo la atención. Venia de la zona donde se encontraba la piscina. Stiles se dirigió hacia el lugar curioso. Cuando llego asomo la cabeza de detrás del muro de las gradas. Unas gradas de cemento, ubicadas a ambos lados de la piscina, la separaban del campo frontal. La piscina del colegio también se encontraba al aire libre. El equipo de natación, todos chicos, se encontraban ahí, bromeando y jugando mientras se empujaban y jalaban los unos a los otros a la piscina. Había una nevera en las gradas de donde sacaban botellas de cerveza. Stiles no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. El no practicaba natación ni mucho menos le interesaba pero los cuerpos de los chicos que se encontraban frente a él, un poco más allá, habían echo que se quedara ahí estancado. No podía apartar la mirada de sus torsos. Los chicos tenían el estómago y el pecho planos. Unos abdominales y pectorales perfectos completaban el paquete. Stiles estaba babeando, literalmente. Al caer en cuenta de su estado se fue de ahí rápidamente. Esa noche, echado en su cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado. Se preguntó porque había reaccionado de esa forma al ver al equipo de natación hasta que al final acabo masturbándose viendo porno homosexual de nadadores que había buscado en internet. Entonces se dio cuenta que era gay. Sip, no había duda alguna. Si no fuera gay no se habría pasado toda la noche con la mano sobre su miembro moviéndola de arriba a abajo sin parar viendo más y más videos de ese tipo. Se lo contó a su padre tiempo después. Jhon no lo acepto al principio pero después se dio cuenta que actuando así hacía daño a su hijo y que no importaba que fuera Stiles seguía siendo su hijo. Para suerte de Stiles después de todas esas peleas y discusiones, en las que el ojimiel siempre termino llorando desconsolado en su cuarto, su padre logro aceptarlo tal como era. Después entro a la universidad y conoció a Lydia. Empezaron a hablarse cuando les asignaron un proyecto juntos para una clase, después se hicieron mejores amigos. En realidad Stiles consideraba a Lydia más como una hermana y el ojimiel sabía que con la pelirroja era lo mismo. Ahí estaban siempre juntos consolándose y apoyándose cuando el otro lo necesitaba. Stiles le dijo a Lydia que era gay un mes después de que se conocieran, en una fiesta a la que la pelirroja lo había llevado. Después de todo entre los amigos de verdad, que realmente confian sin preguntar en el otro, no había secretos. La pellirroja se molestó al principio y le reclamo por no habérselo dicho antes pero después empezó a aplaudir y a saltar emocionada. Siempre había querido tener un mejor amigo gay. “¡Lo sabía!” había dicho Lydia levantando un dedo. Stiles se quedó alucinado. ¿Tan obvio era?. Aunque no podía esperar más de la pelirroja. Era muy persuasiva con todo como si tuviera un sexto sentido. Embos chicos se bajaron del auto y el ojimiel cerró con seguro las puertas. Cuidaba mucho a su preciado bebé. Stiles no se perdonaría nunca si algo le pasara a su preciado y hermoso Jeep.

-no lo creo Lydia, esto no es lo mío, seguro pensaran que soy aburrido-dijo Stiles-los chicos que vienen a estas reuniones deben de ser más movidos y animados

Lydia coloco las manos a ambos lados de su cadera y miro molesta Stiles.

-¿pero qué pasa con esa actitud Stilinski?-lo regaño Lydia-tu eres mejor que cualquiera de los chicos que este ahí y se no se dan cuenta es porque son unos estúpidos-inclino la cabeza pensativa-y si es así supongo que tampoco me interesare en ninguno de ellos, para que

Stiles soltó una carcajada. Lydia lo siguió.

-en serio, eres la mejor, pelirroja-dijo Stiles limpiándose una lagrima del ojo debido a la risa.

-eso es algo que nunca se podrá en duda, lunares andantes-dijo Lydia guiñándole un ojo a Stiles.

Ambos se sonrieron. Agarrados de la mano atravesaron el callejón.

 

La música retumbaba en el aire. Había chicos y chicas por todas partes bailando, riendo y cantando. Stiles miro a su alrededor empezando a sentirse un poco emocionado. Esto no era lo que se había esperado. Pensaba que llegarían a otra de esas típicas fiestas llenas de alcohol que solo se hacían con el propósito de ligarte a alguien y conseguir sexo. Había estado muy equivocado. En este lugar lleno de risas y alegría se podía notar la diversión y la libertad claramente. Diversión y libertad de verdad. A su lado Lydia veía todo maravillada. Se notaba que esa también era la primera vez que ella venía a una reunión así. El callejón había terminado en un enorme espacio cuyas paredes estaban llenas de grafitis de todo tipo, desde dibujos hasta frases locas y geniales; frente a las paredes se formaba un hueco ovalado de tamaño mediano que parecía mas una pista de Skate que otra cosa; el hueco tenia bordes en los que tranquilamente podías sentarte con los pies colgando; las paredes del hueco eran superficies curvas que descendían desde los bordes. Stiles estaba seguro de que también patinaban en ese lugar. Le basto ver un poco más allá para comprobarlo. Al fondo podía ver unos cuantos skates apoyados en las paredes curvas del hueco. Lydia enlazo su brazo con el de Stiles y ambos se dispusieron a bajar hacia el hueco pero un chico, que llamo la atención de Lydia poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, hizo que se detuvieran. De más estaba decir que el chico era muy guapo. Tenía la piel un poco pálida y el cabello rubio terminado en punta. Esbozaba una bonita sonrisa mientras miraba a Lydia. Eres una suertuda, pelirroja pensó Stiles. Lydia soltó el brazo de Stiles y saludo al chico con un beso en la mejilla.

-al final sí viniste, pensé que no lo harías-dijo el chico colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans desgastados que tenían agujeros en las rodillas.

Lydia se sonrojo y asintió.

-te dije que lo haría

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos mirando hacia el piso hasta que Lydia se acordó de que Stiles estaba también ahí. Stiles iba a vomitar arcoíris con tanto amor a su alrededor. Se notaba que esos dos se gustaban. Se preguntó qué era lo que los detenía de abrazarse y besarse ahí mismo. Lydia se giró hacia él, lo agarro de la manga de su camisa y lo coloco a su lado. Stiles sonrió al chico.

-Jackson te presento a mi mejor amigo Stiles-Lydia señalo a Stiles con la mano luego a Jackson-Stiles él es Jackson

Jackson extendió una mano hacia Stiles. Stiles acepto su gesto y ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-un gusto-dijo Stiles.

-igualmente-Asintió Jackson. Alejo su brazo y se froto las manos emocionado-bueno, la acción esta abajo chicos, síganme, no se arrepentirán

Jackson se dio la vuelta haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran y comenzó a caminar. No había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. Stiles le dio puntos por eso. Con esa sonrisa podía conquistar a cualquiera. Seguro lo hacía por Lydia. A la pelirroja le gustaban los chicos guapos y cañones o chicos que supieran realzar su atractivo no importa cual fuera. Básicamente chicos con confianza en sí mismos y Jackson era todo eso. Ambos amigos siguieron al rubio. Mientras avanzaban pasaban a chicos haciendo un abrazo grupal, cantando a coro y haciendo peleas de baile. Jackson se detuvo frente a unas gradas que descendían hacia el hueco. Stiles alzo ambas cejas. El rubio había aparecido en el momento justo ya que él y Lydia planeaban rodar por la pared curveada para bajar al hueco. Lo más seguro era que habrían acabado estrellándose contra el equipo de sonido que se encontraba en el centro. Los tres chicos bajaron las gradas. Cuando estuvieron dentro del hueco Jackson le pidió a Lydia que bailara con él. Lydia miro a Stiles. Stiles le señalo la pista de baile serio con una mano en un lado de su cadera. Lydia lo abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Jackson que la llevo guiándola de la mano. Stiles sonrió contento por su amiga. Bueno y ahora… pensó Stiles. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer o a donde ir. Se rasco la nuca esbozando una mueca. Quizás debería esperar en el Jeep. Giro sobre sus talones. Iba a subir las gradas pero se detuvo al sentir una mirada sobre su espalda. Con el ceño fruncido volvió a darse la vuelta y busco de donde venía la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con otro par de color azul. Lo miraban fijamente. El dueño era un chico alto de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás; tenía una cara juvenil pero muy varonil a la vez. Sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta blanca con rayas negras que llevaba. Stiles le devolvió la mirada. Así estuvieron hasta que el chico sonrió de lado y empezó a acercarse a Stiles. Frente a frente Stiles pudo oler su colonia. Olía a frutas. A todas las frutas. A Stiles le encanto. Él nunca usaba colonia.

-nunca te había visto por aquí-dijo el chico sonriéndole.

Su voz también tenía ese tono entre lo juvenil y muy masculino. Stiles coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-es la primera vez que vengo, a mi mejor amiga la invitaron y me trajo-Stiles cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero-en realidad, prácticamente me arrastro hasta aquí

El chico se rió y Stiles sintió movimiento en su estómago. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido.

-¿es la chica pelirroja de allá?

El chico señalo hacia el centro del hueco donde Lydia bailaba sonriente y llena de alegría con Jackson. El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír. Que genial, pelirroja pensó Stiles. Lydia se merecía al mejor chico del mundo. Uno que la tratará bien, la respetara y la quisiera muchísimo. Por lo que Stiles veía Jackon parecía ser ese chico. Miraba a la pelirroja con un brillo único en los ojos. Más vale que seas así con ella rubio o te reventare las bolas de una patada pensó Stiles. No perdonaría a nadie que hiciera sufrir a Lydia.

-sí, es ella, se llama Lydia

-¿y tú?

-¿qué?

Stiles miro al chico. Lo miraba curioso con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Stiles dudo al principio pero dio un paso hacia el chico cortando así un poco los centímetros que los separaban. El chico hizo lo mismo y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

-me llamo Stiles, Stiles Stilinski

-Theo, Theo Raeken-Theo agarro a Stiles de la nuca e hizo que inclinara la cabeza un poco. Acerco su rostro a su cuello-me gustan tus lunares, son muy hermosos

Stiles miro a Theo. Sus ojos eran como el cielo y no solo por el color. Eran Infinitos. Podías perderte en ellos.

-a mí me gustan tus ojos, son muy hermosos

Theo termino de romper el espacio que había entre ellos. Se pegó a Stiles y lo rodeo con los brazos por debajo de la polera azul que llevaba. El corazón del ojimiel se disparó y en su estómago se inició un temblor. Se sentía… tan bien. Stiles cerró sus manos en puños sobre el polo gris de Theo. El ojiazul lo llevaba puesto debajo de su chaqueta.

-dime Stiles, ¿también estas solo?

Theo susurro en su oído. Stiles oculto el rostro en el cuello de Theo y aspiro con fuerza su colonia. Theo lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-lo estoy, estoy solo-respondió Stiles también en un susurro.

-entonces ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿qué es lo que buscas?

-¿podrías ayudarme a hacer desaparecer aunque sea por un momento mi soledad?

-¿harías tú lo mismo por mí?

-si

Las voces de ambos sonaban quebradas y tristes. Stiles no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento pero había estado llevando un sufrimiento muy grande en su interior. Estaba necesitado de amor, de cariño. Su padre y Lydia lo querían mucho pero no era lo mismo. Quería a una persona especial que lo abrazara, que lo acariciara, que lo besara. Al parecer a Theo le pasaba lo mismo.

-vamos a mi Jeep, estaremos solos ahí

Theo se separó de Stiles y lo miro a los ojos. Era un poco más alto que el ojimiel. Podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre su cara. El ojiazul asintió.

 

La espalda de Stiles choco contra la superficie del asiento trasero de su Jeep. Theo se encontraba encima de él besando y chupando su cuello. Stiles pasaba sus manos por el pecho del ojiazul sintiendo sus abdominales y sus pectorales. Su torso estaba bien formado y definido. Le acaricio toda la espalda sin dejar libre ni una zona de piel. Theo se apretó contra Stiles buscando más contacto con las palmas de sus manos. Theo alejo el rostro del cuello de Stiles. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Stiles podía sentir el corazón de Theo latiendo contra su pecho. El suyo latía igual de desbocado. Sabía que Theo también podía sentirlo. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro por un minuto y luego se atacaron las bocas. Stiles beso con furia y desesperación los labios de Theo. Theo le abrió la boca con sus labios y metió su lengua dentro. Stiles quería más, necesitaba sentir más, estaba a punto de chupar la lengua del ojiazul pero Theo se le adelanto y le chupo la lengua a él. Stiles soltó un gemido. El beso cambio y se convirtió en uno de pasión y necesidad. Sus labios se acoplaban y sus lenguas bailaban al mismo ritmo. Stiles le quito el polo gris a Theo. Su chaqueta blanca el mismo ojiazul se la había quitado apenas ambos estuvieron dentro del Jeep. Theo empujo su cadera contra la de Stiles provocando que ambos gimieran. Stiles estaba duro y Theo estaba igual. El ojimiel se puso erguido por un momento para quitarse la polera y el polo que llevaba quedando igual que el ojiazul. Theo pego sus pechos desnudos. Stiles se froto contra Theo abrazándolo con fuerza. Ese contacto piel con piel se sentía bien. Se sentía mejor que bien. El sonido de dos correas chocando contra el suelo del Jeep llego a los oídos de Stiles. Theo llevo sus manos al trasero de Stiles y lo apretó. Stiles unió sus labios con los de Theo de nuevo. El ojimiel lentamente metió su mano dentro de los pantalanes del ojiazul. Cuando rozo su miembro con los dedos lo agarro y apretó con fuerza. Theo gimió de placer en la boca de Stiles. Stiles empezó a hacer presión sobre el miembro de Theo sin parar sacándole más gemidos. Estaba duro y caliente. Palpitaba. Theo recostó a Stiles en el asiento trasero con una mano en su espalda y otra en su pecho sin separar sus labios. Coloco sus manos en los bordes del pantalón del ojimiel y lentamente lo empezó a bajar. Stiles hizo lo mismo. Los pantalones aterrizaron sobre las correas. Stiles tenía toda la mano dentro de los boxers negros de Theo. El ojimiel ya podía sentir el líquido preseminal mojándole los dedos. Theo empujaba su entrepierna contra la de Stiles haciéndolo gemir también. Stiles sentía su cuerpo hervir. Su conciencia se había nublado y solo podía pensar en obtener más placer. En buscar más sensaciones. En sentir a Theo. Quería sentirlo. Theo se sentó sobre las piernas de Stiles y le quito sus boxers liberando su erección. Los boxers de Theo no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino que los de Stiles. El ojiazul junto las erecciones de ambos con su mano y empezó a masturbarse a sí mismo y a Stiles al mismo tiempo. Del glande de Stiles ya empezaba a salir líquido preseminal. Los calcetines fueron las últimas prendas de ambos que acabaron en el suelo del Jeep. Stiles rodeo la cintura de Theo con sus piernas. No era necesario decirle lo que quería. Theo se bajó de Stiles y coloco su cintura sobre sus piernas. Agarro su erección con una mano y empezó a frotar su miembro de arriba a abajo contra el culo del ojimiel. Stiles gemía y gemía sin parar. Cuando el miembro de Theo pasaba por su entrada Stiles acercaba sus caderas hacia las del ojiazul haciéndole abrir la boca y cerrar los ojos mientras mostraba una expresión de placer y gozo. Stiles acabo poniendo la misma expresión cuando Theo siguió frotando su miembro contra su culo pero ya un poco hundido. El líquido presiminal del ojiazul lubricaba la entrada del ojimiel. Stiles ya podía sentir el glande de Theo haciendo contacto con su entrada. El Jeep se llenó de suspiros y gemidos. El olor a sexo llego a la nariz de Stiles. Tenía todo su cuerpo sudado y respiraba con dificultad. Miro a Theo. El ojiazul se encontraba igual. Stiles se puso recto, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso otra vez. Peculiarmente Theo sabía a galletas de chocolate y gaseosa de fresa. A Stiles le encantaban ambas cosas. Theo agarro su miembro y lo posiciono debajo de la entrada de Stiles. Theo miro a Stiles esperando. El ojimiel asintió y Theo empezó a introducirse en su interior lentamente. Stiles grito de placer cuando Theo estuvo por completo dentro de él y lo toco la próstata. Theo ahogo un gemido contra el pecho de Stiles cuando las paredes del culo del ojimiel se contrajeron aplastando su miembro. Empezó un movimiento lento de caderas mientras Stiles se acostumbraba luego aumento la velocidad hasta que ambos encontraron el ritmo adecuado. Stiles estaba sentado sobre Theo con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas. El ojiazul penetraba a Stiles también con las piernas extendidas mientras le chupaba los pezones. Theo acerco sus dedos al miembro de Stiles y empezó a frotarlo lentamente. Stiles se pegó más a Theo para sentir mejor los dedos del ojiazul sobre su erección. El tiempo paso mientras ambos pasaron de solo buscar llenar la soledad que sentían a amarse con cada toque y caricia. Sin que se dieran cuenta se hizo de noche. Para cuando tuvieron suficiente Theo ya se había corrido dentro de Stiles mas de tres veces y Stiles se había corrido contra el pecho de Theo cinco veces. Simplemente no habían podido parar. Habia sido su primera vez para los dos. Ambos recuperaban el aire con sus frentes pegadas mientras sonreían.

-eso fue… eso fue increíble-dijo Stiles riendo.

-lo se aunque tú eres lo increíble-dijo Theo besando la mejilla de Stiles.

Stiles descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Theo. El ojiazul lo rodeo con sus brazos, descanso su barbilla sobre su cabeza y empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Stiles se sentía seguro entre sus brazos. Seguro y completo. La soledad había desaparecido por completo. No quería que volviera. Estaba mucho mejor así. Las caricias que el ojiazul le hacía en la espalda lo reconfortaron como nunca nada antes.

-Stiles, ahora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-eres un chico al que le encanta meter sus narices en todo, ¿verdad?

-lo soy

-pregúntame

-¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-quizás, no lo sé, ¿Por qué?

-porque eso fue lo que me paso a mi cuando te vi

Stiles miro a Theo sonriendo. Le dio un beso en la nariz y llevo una mano del ojiazul a su corazón.

-¿sabes?, a mí me paso exactamente lo mismo cuando te vi

Theo sonrió y abrazo a Stiles suspirando. Coloco su barbilla sobre el hombro del ojimiel.

-¿ya no estaremos solos nunca más entonces, chico de los lunares?-pregunto Theo.

-ya no estaremos solos nunca más, chico de los ojos azules-respondió Stiles.


End file.
